Decisiones Erróneas
by KukaSnape
Summary: Barty hace un repaso de sus decisiones, sus sentimientos y sus metas. La frontera entre lo correcto y lo que no va a quedar atrás. Ahora es tiempo de cambio, de formar una sociedad mejor. El lado en el que te sitúes es lo único que importa.


**Nada de lo que aparece aquí me pertenece: personajes, lugares, etc. son obra de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Decisiones erróneas**

Ahogo. Miraba el horizonte a través de su ventana y a pesar de tener las vistas de los terrenos de Hogwarts rodeándole, con los verdes prados de Abril, esperando ser visitados por los alumnos, y el lago, ahora en total calma salvo alguna pequeña ola que surgía por los movimientos de las criaturas que en el habitaban. Nada de ese paisaje nocturno parecía calmarle. Parecía que todo inducia a esa inmensa sensación de agobio que sentía en su interior. El peso de las responsabilidades, o mejor dicho de las decisiones que había tomado, comenzaba a hacer mella. En tan solo unos pocos días terminaría su estancia en Hogwarts y con ella dejaría atrás todos los buenos recuerdos que había almacenado hasta ahora. Su único refugio, el sitio donde realmente había encontrado apoyo y lealtad. No como en su casa, donde tan solo podía contar con su madre ya que para su padre no había hecho nada digno de mención y por tanto no merecía ni un solo minuto de su tiempo. En el castillo era distinto, sus hermanos, porque para él eso es lo que eran, le valoraban y sobre todo le temían. Había conseguido hacerse con una elevada distinción en la casa Slytherin. Por mucho que le pesara se debía a su nombre y apellido. Bartemius Crouch Jr., Barty como todos lo conocían. A través del prestigio de su familia y su historial académico había conseguido elevarse por encima del resto, el no estaba hecho para la mediocridad, eso lo sabía.

Cuando comenzó a rodearse de sus hermanos su lado oscuro comenzó a resurgir. El lado que había estado tramándose en las sombras, aquel que con cada desprecio o burla por parte de su padre se iba incrementando. Aquel que crecía al igual que la soberbia y la arrogancia en su interior. Ese lado era el que le había empujado a tomar todas aquellas decisiones, probablemente una de las más importantes había sido unirse a ellos, a sus hermanos. Tan solo tendría que esperar un par de días más para salir de ese castillo y recibir la marca del señor tenebroso, por fin estaría ante él. El nerviosismo crecía en su interior. Quería causar la mejor de las impresiones pero tenía miedo a decepcionarle. ¡Qué tontería! Parecía como si actuase como lo hacía con su padre, siempre tratando de impresionarle, tratando de agradarle, de que se enorgulleciera del hijo que tenia, todo en vano. El señor tenebroso era mucho más importante que él, su lealtad se vería recompensada, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Sin embargo en su corazón, o en lo que quedaba de sentimientos en él, la voz y las lágrimas de su madre seguían sonando. Sabía que ese no era el camino que ella querría que tomase, que ella si se enorgullecía de él y le quería tal y como era. Pero no era a ella a quien debía obedecer, sino a sus deseos. Aquellos que le decían que el pertenecía a una clase superior, por encima de los muggles y de los sucios traidores a la sangre. Los que le prometían un puesto privilegiado en la nueva sociedad que Lord Voldemort crearía. Una sociedad mejor.

-Esta hecho-susurro en la oscuridad de la habitación frente a la ventana.

La decisión estaba más que tomada, no debía estar nervioso ni preocupado. Su madre estaría a su lado en ese nuevo comienzo, admirando junto a él como la escoria se retorcía bajo sus pies. El debía estar en otra posición, ese era su destino. Esa era su decisión.

* * *

**Buenas! Llevaba ya mucho tiempo queriendo hacer una pequeña historia sobre Barty, a modo de pensamientos, como algo que justificara los motivos que le habían llevado a ser lo que ha sido. Además como en una de mis historias esta teniendo cada vez más peso pues me sirve a modo de explicación y de argumentación para mi misma y para el mejor desarrollo del personaje. Espero que os haya gustado, es muy cortito pero es lo que ha salido en esta tarde lluviosa ^_^ **


End file.
